


That Which is Unforgivable

by TheSkyAtMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyAtMidnight/pseuds/TheSkyAtMidnight
Summary: Harry's first detention with Umbridge written from her point of view.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	That Which is Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm nervous about this one. I found it a bit unnerving to read after I'd written it, heh. 
> 
> _Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter does not belong to me. I have no claims over it.

Dolores Umbridge took out a quill from her drawer and glanced at the clock; it was fifteen to five.

Perfect, she thought, it was enough time to prepare.

Mr. Potter had been most disruptive in class today, insisting that You-Know-Who was back. She scoffed and then smoothed her face out. Cedric Diggory's death was an unfortunate accident. She suspected that Potter might have killed him. Perhaps he had been affected so by his parents' deaths, maybe suffered some trauma. After all, he alone had survived the Killing Curse. Cornelius thought that he was an attention-seeking liar, she agreed, but you could never be too sure.

The Dementors had been sent to suck out his soul if possible or at least have him expelled. They couldn't have people spouting lies and dangerous propaganda out and about. She scowled -they'd failed miserably.

Dumbledore… rage filled her at the thought of that man. He ruined everything. Claiming You-Know-Who was back was just another step to weaken Fudge and assume the position of Minister. She'd get evidence of his treachery yet. After all, that was why Cornelius had assigned her here. He'd also vouched for Potter at that dratted trial, preventing his arrest.

Well, she would find out today. She smirked and waved her wand at the drawers of her desk and removed another quill from a hidden compartment. A blood quill would compel the boy to reveal the truth.

At five, a knock sounded on the door, she smiled- at least he was punctual. "Come in." she really should have drunk some tea, her voice sounded terrible.

She watched as he entered, his expression cautious. Good, he was afraid - as he should be. He stared at her office like he'd never seen anything like it before. Was that disgust on his face?

"Good Evening Mr. Potter"

He started and looked around. She bristled as he looked at her as though seeing her in the room for the first time.

"Evening Professor."

"Well sit down." she pointed at her small lace-covered table.

"Er," he said, without moving, "Professor? Before we start, I'd like to ask you a favour"

She narrowed her eyes. A favour?

"Well, I'm… on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five on Friday. I was wondering if I could skip detention that night and do it another night…instead…"

The sheer impudence!

"Oh no." she smiled widely, "This is your punishment for spreading foul, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and it cannot be adjusted to suit you. I think it's good you're missing something you really want. It should reinforce the lesson I'm trying to teach you."

How dare he? Oh, this proved it alright. He needed to be punished, the brat. She tilted her head and observed him. His anger would get him into trouble one day ̶ big trouble. Her mind filled with glee at the thought of escorting him to Azkaban if he attacked her.

He sat without a word, attempting to blank his face. "There, we're getting better at controlling our temper already. Now, you're going to be doing some lines. Not with your quill, you'll be using a special one of mine."

She handed him the blood quill, eager to see him punished for his lies.

"I want you to write _'I must not tell lies.'_ " she said softly, suppressing the emotion that threatened to spill into her words.

"How many times?" his voice was wary.

"As long as it takes for the message to sink in."

She moved to her desk and bent over a stack of essays and held her breath.

"You haven't given me any ink, Professor."

She smothered a laugh, "Oh, you won't need any ink."

She turned her head at the scratching of the quill. At the gasp of pain, her mouth stretched into a grin. The message was beginning to sink in. It was delightful, each time when it began.

He looked at her, expression horrified and a bit afraid, she didn't stop smiling ̶ he would learn his lesson the hard way, "Yes?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"Nothing." he said quietly.

She kept an eye on him, how he stifled the noises of pain, the insistent, furious scratch of the quill.

As darkness fell outside, she finished marking her essays and turned her entire attention to him. He had not made a single noise out loud, nor asked for a break nor checked his watch. He was a lot more stubborn than she thought. She clenched her fingers into a fist before letting go, releasing a breath.

She watched the back of his hand as he wrote- the words carving themselves there even as they appeared blood-red on the parchment. She'd shut him up, if only temporarily. She hoped to make it more permanent soon.

"Come here." she said coolly.

He stood up, wincing, and stared at the back of his hand, where the skin was raw red.

"Hand, Mr. Potter"

She took his hand in her own and felt him give a mild shudder. Triumph filled her at the sight of those words faintly etched into the back of his hand. It wasn't deep enough, clearly, there hadn't been much effect.

"I don't seem to have made much of an impression today. We'll have to try again tomorrow, you may go." her face split into a broad smile, even as he snatched his hand away and walked out the door without a word.

She picked up the parchment he'd left behind. Some of the blood was still fresh. She inhaled the coppery scent of her success and looked at the clock- it was past midnight. She let out a laugh, tossing her head, and headed to her quarters to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Do comment and let me know what you thought of this.  
> Written for the WA Antagonist POV Challenge over at WA on fanfiction.net.


End file.
